Mistakes in the Warriors Series/Power of Three
The Warriors series is incredibly long, with each book published in a relatively short span of time. As a result, mistakes often appear in the novels, the images, and in the official website devoted to the series. This article documents many of these mistakes in the Power of Three arc. ''The Sight *On the original cover for ''The Sight, Hollypaw and Jaypaw's eyes are incorrectly yellow instead of Hollypaw's green and Jaypaw's blue.Original cover on amazon.com Lionpaw, however, has yellow eyes on both. *Heavystep appears in the allegiances, even though he died in Sunset. *Jaykit calls Dustpelt a dark tabby, even though he can't see him. *Daisy is mistakenly mentioned as a white she-cat. *Hawkfrost is mistakenly called the RiverClan deputy. *Jaykit is called Jaypaw before being apprenticed. *Pouncepaw is mistakenly called a brown tabby she-cat. *Graystripe is mistakenly called Brambleclaw. *When Jaypaw thinks about fighting Owlpaw, it says, "He'd been able to pinpoint the ShadowClan's' apprentice by scent and sound." It should say, "He'd been able to pinpoint the ShadowClan apprentice by scent and sound." *When Spottedleaf tells Jaypaw that he has powers, she says, "Jaypaw, you have power enough to shape the destiny of your entire Clan." She says "power enough" instead of "enough power". *Sandstorm is mentioned as being in Firestar's den and leaving with a patrol at the same time. *Jaypaw tells Sorreltail that Leafpool has gone to get catmint from WindClan, when she actually went to get it from RiverClan. *Firestar is mistakenly called Firestorm. *When Jaypaw takes a while to collect moss from the medicine den because he was listening to Leafpool and Firestar's conversation, the description reads; "Did she suspect that he had overheard his conversation with Firestar?" when it should say "her conversation with Firestar", as it is referring to Leafpool. *When Hollypaw leaves the camp early and speaks to Brook, the description reads; "Brook ran her the tip of her tail down Hollypaw's back", there is an extra 'her' in the sentence. ''Dark River *Heavystep appears in the book even though he died in ''Sunset. *Berrypaw is said to have a long tail, when his tail is just a stub from being caught in a fox trap when he was a kit. *The word "spring" is used in lieu of "newleaf". *The word "muzzle" is misspelled to read "nuzzle". *Firestar is mentioned with amber eyes again. *Dustpelt's name is misspelled to read "Dusltpelt". *Fallen Leaves is mentioned with amber eyes. *Spiderleg is on the patrol when Cinderpaw falls off the Sky Oak and breaks her leg. However, when Hollypaw lists who is with her, Spiderleg is not mentioned, nor does he appear again. *Mousepaw is mistakenly called Mousefur. *Rock is mistakenly said to have white eyes. *There are a few punctuation mistakes. *Weaselfur is called brown. *When Jaypaw arrives at the Gathering and asks if there are always so many cats, the description reads; "Lionpaw gazed at the warriors, apprentices, and medicine cat who crowded the clearing", it should say "medicine cats". *There is an extra word in a sentence. During a hunting patrol, after Lionpaw failed to catch a wagtail, Ashfur asked Sandstorm if he could join her group to hunt for mice. Sandstorm approved and headed off, and the description reads; “Sandstorm bounded up the slope out of the hollow and then headed into the trees. Ashfur hurried to catch her up." It should say "Ashfur hurried to catch up." *The word "breath" is used instead of "breathe" in a sentence. The sentence reads, "Hardly daring to breath, she pricked her ears, listening for an alarm call." *There is an error in a sentence. A sentence reads, "Willowpaw paused behind a stunted bramble bush at the edge of a stretch of open grass lay." Either the word "lay" should not be there or the sentence should read "...the edge where a stretch of open grass lay." ''Outcast *For the fourth time, Heavystep appears in the allegiances although he died in ''Sunset. *Jaypaw is mentioned with black fur. *Stormfur is again mentioned with blue eyes. *Stoneteller is mentioned with gray fur. *Rain That Rattles on Stones is mentioned as gray. *Squirrelflight is mentioned participating in a battle she is not present for. *There is an error in a sentence. When Ashfur threatens Lionpaw during a training session the description reads; "Hollypaw felt the fur on her shoulder begin to rise." The word "shoulder" is used in place of "shoulders". *Brook is mentioned with amber eyes. ''Eclipse *Once again Heavystep appears in the allegiances although he died in ''Sunset. *Molepaw is said to have died as a kit when he died as an apprentice. *Tigerstar is falsely called Firestar. *Hawkfrost is mistakenly said to have amber eyes. *Toadkit is mentioned with gray paws. *Honeyfern and Poppyfrost are called by their apprentice names after they became warriors. *Firestar introduces Sol to Sandstorm before she arrives back to camp. *Crowfeather is mentioned with green eyes, when actually he has blue eyes. *Briarkit is mistakenly called "he." *There is an error in a sentence. When Leafpool asks Jaypaw about his journey, the description reads; "Jaypaw remembered the terrifying jump over the gap in the steep mountain path, not knowing where he would land, or how far was the drop below him." It should say "...or how far the drop was below him." *There is an error in a sentence. When Jaypaw was leading Cinderpaw into the lake, the description reads; "Cinderpaw was wading deeper into the lake. She gasped as the fur lapped her belly." It should read, "She gasped as the water lapped her belly fur." ''Long Shadows *In the blurb, it says 'Tooth and nail', but it should be tooth and claw.On the inside cover in the blurb *In the allegiances, Blossomkit is mistakenly described as a pale brown she-cat with a darker stripe running along her spine. *Sol is mistakenly listed as a brown-and-white tabby tom. *Once again Heavystep appears in the allegiances, although he died in ''Sunset. *Hazeltail is mentioned as a tom. *Jaypaw states that he has never seen Runningnose despite having seen him in Eclipse. *StarClan is mistakenly called ShadowClan. *Dawnpaw falsely states that she has a brother and a sister. *The word "month" is used instead of "moon". *Heathertail is mistakenly mentioned with gray fur. *WindClan territory is mistakenly called ThunderClan territory. *Broken Shadow is called Broken Shadows. *Stone Song is mistakenly called Stone Shadow. *Millie gets greencough, despite her claim that she cannot get sick. *When Brightspirit approaches Jaypaw, the description reads; "Brightspirit stretched out her neck and rested her muzzle against her ear, warning him with her breath." It should read, "...rested her muzzle against his ear", as it is referring to her interaction with Jaypaw. *After the struggle to keep Graystripe from making contact with Millie, who was infected with greencough, the description reads; "Lionblaze and Brambleclaw stood back, and Hollyleaf let go her grip on the gray warrior’s shoulder." It should read, "...Hollyleaf let go of her grip on the gray warrior's shoulder." *When Dawn River says she could go for some vole, so she's going to hunt down by the stream, the description reads; "So could I, Jaypaw thought, watching the tortoiseshell shecat out of sight". It should read, "...watching the tortoiseshell shecat slip out of sight". *A sentence reads, "Jaypaw wanted to see as much of these cats and where they lived before he went back to ThunderClan." It should say, "...see as much of these cats and where they lived as he could..." ''Sunrise'' *Jayfeather doesn't have a description in the allegiances. *Whitewing is mistakenly listed as a warrior instead of a queen. *Heavystep is listed in the allegiances despite dying twice already. *Blossomkit once again has the wrong description in the allegiances. *Ashfoot is mistakenly called Ashfur. *Hollyleaf is mistakenly called Hollypaw. *Spottedleaf is mentioned with green eyes. *Breezepelt is mistakenly called Breezepaw. *Brackenfur is once again described as ginger. *Tornear is mistakenly called Turnear. References and citations }}Category:Reference